Scottcentric
by MoonlightDemoness
Summary: Series of one-shots revolving around Scott in Season Two. :"You're not an omega. You're an alpha, of your own pack.": Derek's thoughts as he says this to Scott and a little bit after.
1. Reckless

**This popped into my head after watching Abomination for the third time. Derek seems to have little control over some of his wolves actions and I have always been more Derek/Scott than Derek/Stiles if I have to choose a gay relationship. But this is Derek confronting Scott about how he hung up on Stiles and learning the actions of some of his pack. Picks up right where Abomination left off.**

Scott kept a hand over the healing wound in his stomach. Gerard knew he was a werewolf but he's still alive, standing, not cut in half, just stabbed. And painfully. He watched his mom get into the car and waited for her to look away, keeping a hand on the wound. He zipped his jacket shut over his shirt and prayed the wound would heal quick enough that it would stop bleeding. Even then, he had to wipe his hands on the inside of his sleeves.

He was half focused while he was driving. Gerard wanted him to repay a favor, said favor being keeping his mom from being killed. And himself.

"Scott, are you sure you're okay? You're kinda pale and you already had me thinking you almost broke your leg. And you're _sure_ there's nothing wrong with it?"

He hid a wince as he felt the wound stitching itself together. Lucky it didn't get any organs. "I'm fine, Mom. I landed on my leg but it didn't break. I'm just a little stressed out."

Yeah, that's one way to put it. Scott was also incredibly guilty. Stiles was stuck in the pool for more than two hours holding Derek up with the Kanima right there. Not to mention ha had hung up on him when he managed to get to his phone. He wanted to say it wasn't his fault. He couldn't refuse Gerard's invitation and covering for Boyd is what probably gave away a lot. He had been stuck at the Argent's and had used the situation to their advantage, trying to find the beastiery.

He checked the seat for blood when he pulled up at his house. There was some and he would have to come out later tonight to get rid of it. He looked at his jacket and there was only a slightly darker spot and a small bit on his jeans. He would have to move quickly to his room. The wound was in it's final stages of healing and it was still bleeding. Not as strongly as it was before, but still noticeable.

"Scott, if you're sure you're fine, then I'm going to go to bed. I want you to at least ice your leg. That fall was bad, even if it's not broken."

Scott nodded, trying to stick to the shadows. "I will. Good night, Mom, love you."

His mom looked slightly surprised but smiled and said, "I love you, too. Night."

Had he really been that distant from her? Scott tried to remember the last time he just had a talk with his mom. The only thing he could think of was that talk about Alison the night of the formal.

Scott stayed behind her as his mom went to her room. When her door closed he made his way past and into his room and closing his door. He slung his jacket off and then his shirt, throwing them to the floor. He used his hands to wipe away some of the blood, checking the wound. It was just closing and he sighed as most of the pain finally faded.

"What happened?"

The sound of Derek's voice startled him and his whole body jerked. Scott jerked his head to see Derek sitting on the chair he always did when he decided to pay him a visit. The sight of the Alpha filled him with anger and surprise.

"I thought you were on a hunt to find out who the Kanima is." Scott said, disregarding Derek's question.

Derek stood up and started walking towards him. It took everything Scott had not to look away or back up as Derek stopped only a foot away. "I wanted to know what you knew about Jackson and Lydia. And also what was so important that you ignored Stiles' call."

Scott ignored the second statement, focusing on the first. "You think it's Jackson or Lydia? You said you were going to kill it when you found it. You're not killing them!"

Derek growled and his eyes turned scarlet. Scott didn't back down as Derek got in his face. "If it's one of them, then they are killing a lot of people. We can't focus on that when the hunter's have waged war on us!"

Scott didn't answer for a second. He was listening, checking to see if his mom was waking up. Her heartbeat was strong and even. She was deeply asleep. He turned back to Derek. "They waged was on _you_."

Scott could see Derek's claws come out, but he seemed to be trying to restrain himself. "You said yourself that we need to join forces."

Scott shoved past Derek to his bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it to wipe the blood off. Derek let him but blocked the doorway back to his room. "And I remember you walking away and not saying anything."

"I didn't say anything, that doesn't mean I said no. You have a point. It is stronger and faster but you also foolishly trust the Argent's. I'm guessing that was their handiwork?"

Scott lost his temper and threw the bloodied towel at the Alpha's face. "Yes! Alison's grandfather knows I'm a werewolf. You want to know why?"

Derek had caught the towel and thrown it to the ground. His eyes were solid red now and he was growling. "You've been reckless!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "_I've_ been reckless? Do you know what your 'pack' has been doing?" Derek looked slightly confused. "No? Boyd played lacrosse tonight."

Derek's eyes widened before they narrowed. "Who saw?" Scott tried to shove past Derek into his room but Derek grabbed his arm and shoved him into the sink, the counter digging into his back. "_Who?_"

Scott grunted and grabbed Derek's shoulder to support himself. "No one but me and Jackson. His eyes changed and I told him he needed to go. He kept playing. To save his ass, I had to draw attention to myself. You want to know where I was tonight?"

Derek nodded and pulled Scott up, letting him speak. "My leg got broken on the field and I had to hide that from everyone. Gerard must have seen it and invited me to dinner. I couldn't refuse. I was stuck there but Alison and I tried to find out where he kept his information. Stiles called when we were in his room closing his safe. I had to hang up before they noticed."

Derek went into Scott's room and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he thought through everything. "Where did that happen?"

Scott grabbed the towel from the floor and used it to clean up the remains of the blood as he sat on his bed. "Gerard stabbed me at the hospital parking lot when I picked up my mom."

"Why didn't he kill you?"

Scott didn't trust Derek. He quickly thought of a way he could say he didn't know without lying. "I don't know why I'm alive." That's true. He didn't know what the favor Gerard wanted from him so technically he didn't know why he was alive. Scott changed the subject before Derek asked a question he couldn't actually lie about. "I'm not telling you anything about Jackson or Lydia and I'm not letting you kill either of them."

Derek noted the change in topic and followed it. He wanted to wrap this up. He had beta's he had to talk to. Erica had been with Boyd, after all. "You won't be able to stop me. If you told the Argent's do you think they wouldn't kill them if it was them? You saw the omega. That was when he had done nothing wrong. The Kanima has killed."

Scott's eyes widened as he remembered the body at the vets. "Crap."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Scott glared but told him. "The Kanima killed a hunter. They took the body to my boss, that's how I know."

"See? They have a vendetta now. Whether it's Jackson or Lydia, me or the Argent's, the Kanima is dead. You said yourself we need to join forces. It's either me," Derek grabbed the bloody clothes from the ground and held them up, "or the Argent's. Just know that you'd be alive if you joined me."

Scott stared at Derek as he went to his window. He didn't know what to say. As derek stuck one leg out the window he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'd like to not have my leg broken again. Can you keep Boyd from almost shifting in front of everyone?"

Derek turned to look at Scott out of the corner of his eye. "It's not going to happen again. I'm going to have a talk with them."

"Talk to Erica, too while you're at it. If you want me to join you, you're doing a very bad job at it. She hit Stiles on the head with part of his car hard enough to knock him out for a few hours. Considering he saved your life, the least you could do is keep her from attacking him at every opportunity." Scott added the last bit to at least take some weight from his friends shoulders. Tonight had given him many realizations about how he had been treating Stiles.

Scott didn't hear Derek reply and when he looked over, his window was closed.

**Here it is. It's just something that has been running through my head. It didn't come out as I thought. I have an idea of just making a series of unrelated one-shots. Next one I'm thinking of is Derek's pack wondering why Scott hates being a werewolf so much.**


	2. Protecting Everyone

Boyd watched Derek leave after breaking Issac's arm. He could understand his frustrations. He had watched Issac and Erica and could see what they were doing. Issac was trying the same moves, the same way, every time. It was obvious and he apparently wasn't realizing it. Erica was a little different but still obvious. And her lust for Derek only made the alpha more annoyed and made her more predictable.

He turned to look at Issac and Erica. Issac had a grimace on his face as his bone healed while Erica looked a little put out. She probably wasn't used to rejection after her transformation and she probably thought she had a chance with Derek since she was the only girl he turned. But we all knew who Derek was talking about when he said he had someone else in mind for her.

Scott McCall.

Boyd had been impressed by Scott's skill the night at the rink. He took down both Erica and Issac. It was one of the reasons he agreed to the bite. He had meant what he said to Scott that night. He didn't want to be like Erica or Issac. He wanted to be like Scott. That and he was tired of being alone. What he didn't get was why Scott was so against anyone getting turned or joining their pack.

"I don't get why McCall is so against everything." Issac said, mirroring Boyd's thoughts. Seems Derek's statement had gotten him to think about him too. "He had severe asthma before he got bitten and has become a star player on the team. I don't get why he doesn't like being a werewolf so much."

Erica had moved to sit back against the wall and Boyd moved to sit with them so they were in a kind of triangle. "He also doesn't want anyone else turned, obviously. Scott got stronger, too. Why does he hate this so much? Especially since he has gotten so strong by himself."

Boyd thought back through everything Derek had told them about what had been happening. All those kills these past few months had been done by Derek's uncle, who was the Alpha who bit Scott. That attack on the school happened, too. That was probably the Alpha, and Scott must have been one of the people there. "...Maybe it's not the fact that he's a werewolf that he hates, just his experiences with it that makes him hate it."

Erica and Issac looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember that attack that happened at the school? What if Scott was there and that was Peter attacking them?"

"You're right." Derek's sudden reappearance startled all three of them. Their enhanced senses did nothing to help them know where he was if he didn't want it. Derek came back out and leaned against the wall in front of them. "That night at the school was Scott's first time seeing Peter up close and even then he didn't know who he was. He was forced to shift and Peter took over. He was going to kill everyone who was with him if he hadn't regained control."

Boyd could start to see things from Scott's point of view now. He had never been forced to shift, had never lost himself to the blood lust and tried to kill anyone. But they had Derek who, while he was strict and serious, had never made them do anything against their will.

Erica started to understand why Scott hated this so much. They were lucky to have Derek as their Alpha. That night was his first time seeing his Alpha and his Alpha forced him to shift and go after his friends. Erica remembered how the shift could hurt, even if you did it willingly. Being force to shift and losing your free will sounded horrible and she winced at the thought.

Issac felt the beginnings of sympathy. Yeah, Derek was hard on them, but they had known what they were getting into and had been given a choice. Derek was watching over them and training them, and from the sound of it, Scott was forced to protect himself from his Alpha and the hunters, all the while protecting people from himself.

Derek sighed. "It's better if you at least understand a little about him before judging. I admit that I didn't train him like I am you guys. I would sneak up on him and see how fast he could run but I never taught him how to fight. He's learned to do that on his own."

"Why?" Erica asked.

"I was too focused on avoiding the Argent's and finding the Alpha and keeping Scott from exposing us to have time to train him."

"That can't be the only reason he hates this so much." Issac said.

Derek nodded. "True. The full moon after the night at the school, Scott lost himself again and lashed out at Stiles and others. I found him trying to kill Jackson and Alison and he didn't recognize me at all until I knocked him out of it."

Issac held up a hand. "Wait, he went after Stiles? Those two are inseparable and would never hurt each other on purpose."

Derek shrugged. "That's how out of it he was. It didn't help that the first time Scott realized who Peter was that Peter forced his memories of the fire on him and left him there in the locker room. Peter also went after his mom to try and get him to join him."

Erica remembered his mom. She was really nice when she ended up in the hospital and always made her laugh. She liked her a lot. That she was used against Scott was horrible. She would hate Derek if he tried that.

Derek's face grew serious and he looked at all of them. "Peter had gone crazy and was a terrible Alpha. What Peter did, I _could_ do. I can force you all to shift and turn you loose on those you care about. I could _make_ you want to kill your closest friend or your family, could make you _want_ to rip their throats out. I could plant the idea and any anger, no matter how small, directed at anyone would be amplified and you would feel no regret about killing someone until you changed back."

All of them had gone stiff with fear at each word that came from Derek's mouth. Issac, who had gone pale, snapped out of it first. Issac swallowed, trying to get some moisture back in his mouth. "How did he snap out of it then?"

"I never asked but I think it had to do with Alison. His connection to her is strong and his desire to protect, rather than kill, is even stronger."

Erica held up a hand. "Wait, are you saying that Scott wanting to keep anyone from getting the bite is him trying to protect us?"

Derek nodded. "He seems to think it's his job now. I think it also has to do with his lack of trust in me. He thinks I'm going to lose it like Peter did."

Boyd looked at Erica and Issac, seeing what he could get of their thoughts on what they have learned. Erica had this look on her face and in her eyes that immediately let Boyd know that she would have no problem trying to get with Scott. Issac seemed to have followed Boyd's lead and had a growing respect for him.

"Why does he think that?" Erica asked.

"Think about it from his point of view. The hunter's have declared war and here I am, going and turning teenagers who have no reason to refuse the bite, all the while there is a creature running around killing anyone it finds."

"So basically," Boyd began, "he thinks you are recruiting us to die by the hunter's hand or this creature's."

"I have been up front with all of you about the risks. I didn't turn you because I had been watching over you and wanted to help you. I didn't turn you because I wanted a relationship," Derek glared at Erica as he said that. She flushed and looked away. "I turned you because I can't fight a war by myself. I will try my best to keep you from getting killed but only if you listen to me. That means training and it also means we need Scott. He's gotten strong and he can help us."

**Very repetitive with the protection but that seems to be Scott's deal in this season; protection. Next one-shot is Derek's thoughts when he tells Scott that he's an Alpha.**


	3. Alpha Of Your Own Pack

_Derek's POV_

I stood outside Scott's house with Boyd, listening to the fighting that was going on. They were all trying so hard to protect Lydia. I wanted to know why Scott was so convinced it wasn't her and was trying to protect her when she almost killed Stiles. I admit his theory about her being immune had some merit, considering Jackson, but it wasn't possible. You were bitten, and you turned or died. You just didn't always turn into what you wanted.

The sound of fighting stopped and Scott's door swung open. Issac and Erica's limp bodies were tossed at my feet. Again. Issac was unconscious while Erica's eyes were open and moving around. I looked at her hand to see the paralytic. It was here then.

I looked back up at Scott with a deep sigh. I was getting more impressed with him but he was testing my patience. He was an omega, refusing to join my pack, yet he had grown strong and I could respect that. He was strong enough to take down two beta's at once, as he proved the night in the rink. He also knew his strength's, using his superior speed against Boyd's obvious size. How he was training himself, I didn't know, but it was very affective for him.

Scott, Alison, and Stiles were standing on the porch in a move to block us. Seeing the way they were standing, Scott in front of both of them and them standing in a line, I finally figured it out.

He was standing firmly and strongly, not backing down. He was an Alpha. I couldn't help but feel a little proud. The dense, love sick boy from a few months ago had gone from a beta, to an omega, and had turned into an alpha.

I smiled faintly, a small upturn of my lips. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha, of your own pack." I nodded at him, acknowledging what he had become. Then I smirked. "But you know you can't beat me."

Scott didn't look deterred in the least when confronted with that. "No, but I can hold you off until the cops get here."

My smile fell from my face and I turned my head to the side, listening. I jerked my head back to face Scott as I heard the sirens coming. Damn it. We would have to leave or risk getting caught. Issac couldn't be found here after getting his name cleared.

The sound of a hiss drew my attention to the roof. I saw Scott and the other two run in the yard and look up. The kanima was leaving from the direction of Scott's window, where I had heard Lydia panicking earlier. The kanima turned and roared at us before running off.

I turned to Boyd. "Get them out of here." Boyd picked up Issac while I got Erica, avoiding her hand. I heard rushing footsteps coming through Scott's house and looked up when I realized they were too quick and light to belong to Jackson.

Sure enough, Lydia ran out of Scott's house with a terrified and confused look on her face. Boyd and I had moved back far enough that she didn't notice us. "Will someone_ please_ tell me what the hell is going on?"

I heard Scott's surprised statement. "It's Jackson."

I was shocked, too. Jackson had been paralyzed earlier today, of that he was certain. But it definitely wasn't Lydia, but she hadn't been paralyzed. What the hell was she? Not turned, not dead, and not the kanima?

I turned my thoughts from Lydia to Jackson. Scott had been right earlier. I had been hoping he would die from the bite. He was too arrogant and would have exposed us and gotten himself killed. But he taped himself the night of the full moon (I still couldn't believe that) and he said nothing happened. I know the kanima was out that night so unless there's another kanima then Jackson was leaving something out.

The only way for him to not have lied when he said nothing happened was if something was missing from the footage and he didn't know about it. Jackson was the kanima, though, and he needed to be killed.

I was hoping Scott would relent and either step aside and let me take care of him or join me. I wasn't going to hold my breath for either. I had said it to him earlier; he was trying to save everyone. His sudden hero complex was really annoying. He would most likely try and see if he could save Jackson and try every possible option to cure him or stop him. Scott doing that would also require him keeping me and the others away.

Boyd, Erica, and Issac needed to up their training. Nothing would get done if every time I sent Erica or Issac out, Scott could take them out. Boyd would stand a better chance against him, but Scott knew his superior speed and would either hold Boyd off or help him win.

With the realization of what Scott had become tonight, I knew why Issac and Erica and even Boyd couldn't beat him. While he wasn't an Alpha in power, he was one in mind and attitude, with his abilities improving more every time he was confronted. I would be the only one who would be able to take him on since I was an Alpha fully and had had my entire life to know how to be a werewolf. Scott was still new to this and that would be one of my main advantages when confronting him.

**Not as long as I'd hoped it would be but here it is. I was always curious as to what Derek's thoughts were when he said Scott was an Alpha. I guess these one-shots are going to be a variety of lengths. This is the shortest thing I've ever written but I couldn't figure out what else to add. I'm also taking requests on any one-shot idea's people want to see so, What next? And no gay things unless it involves Danny! OMG I can't stop picturing the gay bar.**


End file.
